A Very Thrill Christmas
by awintea
Summary: thrillpair // wherein Fuji tries to convince Ryoma to date him and Ryoma remains unconvinced // a very oneshot christmas.


**A Very Thrill Christmas**

Please excuse the fact that this title is not very grammatically correct - I just wanted to follow the format of the other titles that I already have. As well, A Very Thrilling Christmas sounds a bit iffy. XD This oneshot is dedicated to rage-chan.

**x A Very Thrill Christmas x 900 words x Fuji x Ryoma**

'No.'

'Pardon?'

'No! I said "no"! I said that the past hundred times too and the answer the next hundred times is still going to be "no"!'

Echizen Ryoma was exasperated. He often was in the presence of Fuji Syusuke, so this was nothing new.

But Fuji trying to get Ryoma to date him was a relatively new development, and this was rapidly driving Ryoma into insanity.

Everywhere he went, there was Fuji. At the school courts, Fuji was always there, eager to greet him with a 'Good morning, darling!' or a 'Good afternoon, dear!' or a 'Let's walk home together, okay, love?' And even during class, he could always see him walking past his classroom with a smile - didn't Fuji have to go to class? And at lunch, Fuji would always invade the classroom with a bento and a cheery 'I made this just for you, Ryoma-chan' that drove Ryoma crazy.

And not in a good way.

And now, Fuji had done the inevitable: he had accosted Ryoma at his _house_.

Ryoma's mother had let him in, saying 'Oh, what a nice boy!' and such. She didn't really know Fuji Syusuke - the Fuji Ryoma knew was not a nice boy _at all_.

Nice boys don't try and _bribe other boys into relationships_.

'Not even if I gave you Ponta?' Fuji prompted, a small smile on his face. 'Or how about if I promised to play a game of tennis with you?'

'No!' Ryoma was growing steadily more annoyed. He was wasting away his Christmas Day at home with his freak of a senpai and he couldn't even leave because his mother had _left him in Fuji's care_. Because Ryoma, being twelve, couldn't take care of himself.

And what kind of boy would want to date a twelve year old anyway? That was just _creepy_.

'But it's Christmas, Ryoma-chan,' Fuji said with a pout.

Boys weren't supposed to pout. Another thing to add to the 'Why Fuji-senpai is Weird' list. That would be the twelfth thing Ryoma had added to the list _today_.

'So what?' Ryoma asked irritably. He could have been playing video games - he didn't like to play video games when his mother was home, because then she liked to ask him questions and sometimes _she even tried to play with him_. It ruined the whole gaming experience.

And Fuji wouldn't play tennis with him unless Ryoma agreed to date him, so what was the point in having Fuji around?

'Please, Ryoma-chan?' Fuji was having too much fun - Ryoma had already told him not to call him 'Ryoma-chan' - what had happened to plain old 'Echizen-kun'? - but he did it anyway. It was weird when Fuji called him 'Ryoma-chan'. It was like the Fan Girl Incident all over again. (Don't ask.)

'Go away,' Ryoma said darkly. 'Go bother somebody else.'

Fuji smiled again. 'But I only want to date _you_.'

Ryoma wanted to bash his head against a wall. 'No! I said "_no_"!'

'Aw, you're so cute, Ryoma-chan.'

Ryoma might as well have bashed his head against Fuji - talking to him was like talking to a wall anyway. But Fuji would take it as some sort of romantic motion or something and then Ryoma would never hear the end of it.

Who had heard of a junior high first-year having _love problems_? Didn't anybody else think there was anything wrong with his situation?

And when he'd asked people for help, they'd all looked away and been like 'Eh, Fuji's not that bad of a guy, right? Ehehehehe...'

'I'm not going to date you!' Ryoma said again, but with less oomph. He was getting a bit tired, and he was getting really bored too.'

Fuji pouted again and why was he pouting it was just _not right_. 'Why not?'

'Because I don't like you!'

'You don't?'

'No!'

'Why not?'

The conversation was going nowhere. At all. Or if it was going anywhere, it wasn't going somewhere that Ryoma wanted it to go.

'Can't you just go date like, one of your fan girls or something?' Ryoma suggested in a very very nice tone - hopefully Fuji would just take his suggestion and leave him the heck alone.

'No.'

So much for that.

'It's Christmas,' Ryoma tried, feeling drained. 'Can't you leave me alone for today? And pretend it's my Christmas present?'

'But I already got you a Christmas present,' Fuji said, sounding put out. 'You just didn't want it.'

'I'm not going to wear a sweater that says "Fuji's Property",' Ryoma replied, eyes narrowed. This wasn't even remotely amusing. 'Who would?'

'I'd wear a sweater that said "Ryoma's Property",' Fuji said with a smile. 'If-'

'No.'

'That's too bad.'

There was a slight pause before Fuji asked again, 'Won't you go on a date with me, Ryoma-chan?'

'_No_!'

'Okay.'

'No - wait, what?'

'I'll leave,' Fuji said cheerfully. 'I'll see you next time, Echizen-kun. Take care.'

Ryoma stared openly at Fuji as he left the room, wondering what the heck had just happened.

And then he saw what Fuji had left on the bed - some rather fun photos of Ryoma in drag - he had been seven at the time and in America - his dad had forced him - how had Fuji - what - how -

And on the card next to them, there were these very foreboding words:

_I have more__. How about that date with me then, Ryoma-chan?_

'Fuji-senpai!'

And so went Ryoma's Christmas.

**x owari**

So, how was it? (rage-chan, if you're there, I hope you liked this~.) Whatever you think, please drop a review to tell me. ~awinchan


End file.
